virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Virtuaroids
This page details a listing of all known Virtuaroids throughout the Cyber Troopers Virtual-On series. XMU Project *XMU-01 *XMU-02 *XMU-03 *XMU-04 *XMU-05 *XMU-06 *XMU-07 *XMU-08 *XMU-09 *XMU-10 *XMU-11 *XMU-12 *XMU-13 1st Generation Virtuaroids Temjin *MBV-04-D *MBV-04-E1 *MBV-04-E2 *MBV-04-E3 *MBV-04-E4 *MBV-04-E5 *MBV-04-E6 *MBV-04-G Temjin *MBV-04-10/80 special Temjin *SDK/04 Temjin the Shadow *VR-004 Temjin Type 94 Raiden *XAV-05-t01 *XAV-05-t02 *HBV-05-D Raiden *HBV-05-E Raiden *HBV-05-E/k2 Raiden *HBV-05-F8S Raiden *HBV-05-SR4 Raiden *HBV-05-J12/HBV-05-J22 Raiden *HBV-05 Raiden "Black Onyx" Fei-Yen *VR-014 *SRV-14-A Fei-Yen Belgdor *XAV-07 *SAV-07-D Belgdor *SAV-07-3M/6 Belgdor *SAV-07-Q Belmate Dorkas *XAV-10 *HBV-10-B Dorkas *RVR-62 Dorkas (Repair) *RVR-64 i-Dorkas Bal-Bas-Bow *XBV-13-t11 Bal-Bas-Bow Apharmd *XBV-09 *MBV-09-C Apharmd *RVR-21 Apharmd R (the Revenger) Viper *TRV-06-E Viper I (repaired) *TRV-06k-H Viper II *YZR-540-SH Viper 540 SH *RVR-40/540 TGS TGS-Viper "Evelyn" *RVR-40/540 TGA TGA-Viper "Charlotte" 2nd Generation Virtuaroids MBV-707 Temjin 707 *XVR/RP-07/07 Temjin Prototype *VR-707-a3 Temjin Type a3 *VR-707-a5 Temjin Type a5 *MBV-707-A Temjin *MBV-707-C2 Temjin *MBV-707-F Temjin *MBV-707-G Temjin *MBV-707-J Temjin 707J *MBV-707-J+ Temjin 707J+ *MBV-707-J/c Temjin 707J/c *MZV-707-S Temjin 707S *MZV-707-S/v Temjin 707S/v *MBV-707-J Temjin 707J Special Force HBV-502 Raiden 502 *XBV-DD-05/02 Raiden Prototype *HBV-502-B Raiden *HBV-502-H Raiden *HBV-502-H2 Raiden *HBV-502-H8 Raiden *RVR-75 Raiden II RVR-14 Fei-Yen *RVR-14 Fei-Yen Kn *Fei-Yen the Mermaid *Fei-Yen the Tiger *Fei-Yen the Mutu *Fei-Yen the Bunny *Fei-Yen the Egoist SGV-417 Angelan *VR-017 Ice Doll *SGV-417-I Angelan *SGV-417-L Angelan *VR-017-bunny Angelan the Bunny XBV-819 Bal Bal-Bados *XBV-819-tr Bal-Bados *XBV-819-tr4 Bal-Bados Bal-Keros *XBV-819-ts Bal-Keros *XBV-819-ts/b Bal-Keros Bal-Baros *XBV-819-tm Bal-Baros *XBV-819-tm2 Bal-Baros RVR-8x Specineff *RVR-87 Specineff RVR-1x/3x Apharmd *RVR-12 Apharmd C (the Commander) *RVR-15 Apharmd CC (the Chief Commander)/GBH *RVR-30 Apharmd A (the Attacker) *RVR-32 Apharmd D (the Disrupter) *RVR-33 Apharmd S (the Striker) *RVR-39 Apharmd B (the Battler) RVR-6x Dordray *RVR-68 Dordray RVR-4x Cypher *RVR-42 Cypher *RVR-44/2000 Cypher-2000 "FairBianca" Vok series *SBV-321 Spingle-Vok https://twitter.com/vow_2010/status/708357259831578625 *SAV-326-A Grys-Vok *SAV-326-D Grys-Vok *SAV-326-D/9 Grys-Vok *SAV-328-B Stein-Vok *MBV-331 GMZ-Vok *LBV-314 DK/dc 3rd Generation Virtuaroids MBV-747 Temjin 747 *MBV-747-A Temjin 747A *MBV-747-F Temjin 747F *MBV-747-H Temjin 747H *MBV-747-T Temjin 747T *MBV-747-AII Temjin 747AII *MBV-747-A/c Temjin 747A/c *MBV-747-F/c Temjin 747F/c *MBV-747-H/c Temjin 747H/c *MBV-747-FF Temjin 747FF FireFly *MZV-747-J Temjin 747J *MZV-747-J/v Temjin 747J/v *MZV-747-HII Temjin 747HII *MZV-747-HIIA Temjin 747HIIA *VR-747-a8 Temjin Type a8 MBV-04-10/80 Temjin 10/80 *MBV-04-10/80adv Temjin 10/80 Advance VOX series *VOX D-101 "Dan" *VOX D-102 "Danny" *VOX J-500 "Joe" *VOX J-504 "Jane" *VOX B-240 "Bob" *VOX B-242 "Bob 2" *VOX A-300 "Age" *VOX U-303 "U-ta" *VOX M-400 "Mariko" *VOX T-400 "Tetsuo" *VOX D-101/c "Dan/c" *VOX D-102/c "Danny/c" *VOX J-500/c "Joe/c" *VOX J-504/c "Jane/c" *VOX B-240/c "Bob/c" *VOX A-300/c "Age/c" *VOX U-303/c "U-ta/c" *VOX M-400/c "Mariko" *VOX T-400/c "Tetsuo/c" *VOX L-43 "Loo" *VOX L-48 "Lee" *VOX D-101 "Dan" Special Force *VOX J-500 "Joe" Special Force HBV-512 Raiden 512 *HBV-512-E2 Raiden 512E2 *HBV-512-E1 Raiden 512E1 *HBV-512-A Raiden 512A *HBV-512-D Raiden 512D *HBV-512-N2 Raiden 512N2 *HBV-512-N1 Raiden 512N1 *HBV-512-E2/c Raiden 512E2/c *HBV-512-E1/c Raiden 512E1/c *HBV-512-A/c Raiden 512A/c *HBV-512-D/c Raiden 512D/c *Svt gfk-512-E2 *Svt gfk-512-E1 YZR-800x Myzr *YZR-8000 Δ Myzr Δ (Delta) *YZR-8000 H Myzr H (Eta) *YZR-8000 Γ Myzr Γ (Gamma) *YZR-8000 Δ Myzr Δ type R (Delta) *YZR-8000 H Myzr H type R (Eta) *YZR-8000 Γ Myzr Γ type R (Gamma) *YZR-8001 Δ EV Myzr ΔI "Evelyn" *YZR-8001 Δ CL Myzr ΔI "Charlotte" *YZR-8004 Δ/R FB Myzr type R ΔIV "FairBianca" YZR-XIII Specineff 13 *YZR-XIII sin Specineff 13 "The Sin" *YZR-XIII war Specineff 13 "The War" *YZR-XIII end Specineff 13 "The End" *YZR-XIII sin/r Specineff 13 "The Sin Type R" *YZR-XIII war/r Specineff 13 "The War Type R" *YZR-XIII end/r Specineff 13 "The End Type R" TF-14 Fei-Yen *TF-14 A Fei-Yen with VividHeart *TF-14 B Fei-Yen with BlueHeart *TF-14 C Fei-Yen with PanicHeart *TF-14 M Fei-Yen with CinderellaHeart *TF-14 A+ Fei-Yen with VividHeart+ *TF-14 B+ Fei-Yen with BlueHeart+ *TF-14 C+ Fei-Yen with PanicHeart+ RVR-2x/8x Apharmd J (Jaguar) *RVR-24-C Apharmd J typeC *RVR-20-A Apharmd J typeA *RVR-28-G Apharmd J typeG *RVR-27-M Apharmd J typeM *RVR-81-X Apharmd J typeX *RVR-24-C/c Apharmd J typeC *RVR-20-A/c Apharmd J typeA/c *RVR-28-G/c Apharmd J typeG/c *XVR-28-H Apharmd the Hatter type J *RVR-24-C Apharmd J typeC Alpha Commando RVR-3x/6x/7x Apharmd-T (Tiger) *RVR-36-F Apharmd T typeF *RVR-62-D Apharmd T typeD *RVR-77-B Apharmd T typeB *RVR-77-X Apharmd T typeX *RVR-36-F/c Apharmd T typeF/c *RVR-62-D/c Apharmd T typeD/c *RVR-77-B/c Apharmd T typeB/c *MZV-36T-H Apharmd the HA-T (Hatter) *RVR-36-F Apharmd T typeF Alpha Commando XBV-821 Bal *XBV-821m-N Bal d Meora *XBV-821m-A Bal b Cista *XBV-821m-F Bal v Tigla *XBV-821f-S Bal m Rino *XBV-821f-C Bal m Landa *XBV-821f-E Bal s Rimso Type 8 Kagekiyo *Type 8 Model 1A Kagekiyo "Kaze" (Wind) *Type 8 Model 1B Kagekiyo "Hayashi" (Forest) *Type 8 Model 1C Kagekiyo "Hi" (Fire) *Type 8 Model 1D Kagekiyo "Yama" (Mountain) *Type 8 Model 1E Kagekiyo "Fuu" (Wind) *Kagekiyo "Yashima" TA-17 Angelan *TA-17 L Angelan MH *TA-17 S Angelan WH *TA-17 H Angelan SH *TA-17 L+ Angelan MH+ *TA-17 S+ Angelan WH+ *TA-17 H+ Angelan SH+ *TA-17 B Angelan WM TG-11 Guarayakha *VR-011 Guarayakha *TG-11-M Guarayakha A Certain Magical Virtual-On *MBV-707-G/VSL Temjin 707 *IDX-10/3000 Bal-RIooN *HBV-502-H8/VSL Raiden 502 "Judge Igniters" *RVR-87/VSL Specineff "Rusty Blood" *SGV-417-I/VSL Angelan "Hive Eaters" *RVR-14/VSL Fei-Yen Kn "Judge Igniters" *SAV-326-D/9/VSL Grys-Vok "Judge Igniters" *RVR-33/VSL Apharmd S "Judge Igniters" *RVR-39/VSL Apharmd B *RVR-12/VSL Apharmd C *RVR-42/VSL Cypher *RVR-42 Cypher "Blue Stalker" *RVR-68/VSL Dordray *XBV-819-tr4/VSL Bal-Bados Listing not complete Other *MBV-08 (Mentioned only) *Craig Blago's HBV-05 Raiden (Unit #127) *XBV-717-H *XBV-727-F *XBV-737-A *XBV-747-T *TF14/st *TF14/ft *YZR-3900 Myzr 39 *XBV-820 series *VR-014/HD Fei-Yen HD *VR-017 M Angelan CF *Apharmd the Grappler Category:Lists Category:Under Construction